The invention relates to a multiple axis articulated arm robot for transferring workpieces, and more particularly for transferring sheet metal parts into or from a press or from one press to another adjacently placed press, comprising a robot base, on which a movement unit is able to be pivoted about a first axis, which is vertical in an operational state, such movement unit having a pivoting part adjacent to the base, an articulated arm constituted by a top arm and a bottom arm, such top arm being connected for pivoting at one end about a horizontal second axis with the pivoting part and at the other end is connected with the adjacent end of the bottom arm for pivoting about a horizontal third axis, a rotary member arranged at the bottom arm's end opposite to the top arm, such rotary member being able to be rotated about a fourth axis extending in the longitudinal direction of the bottom arm, a pivoting member connected with the rotary member for pivoting about a fifth axis extending athwart the fourth axis, and a supporting part rotatingly connected with the pivoting member, such supporting part extending athwart the fifth axis, on which supporting part a holding means of a lifting means, associated with the workpieces to be transferred, and more particularly a vacuum suction means, is arranged for rotation about a seventh axis.